A new type of challenge
by SJstargazer
Summary: Dean faces a new challenge. Not a demon, not a vampire. A girl and he just might lose and be stuck with her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Dean or Supernatural…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Demo Chapter

Dean yawned as he changed the channel on the TV for the millionth time.

"You could help, ya know." Sam snapped, annoyed that he was the only one still doing research. "I did," Dean whined, "for two weeks! And what did we find? Nothing!" Sam sighed. "Sigh all you want Sammy, right now I'm killing some brain cells!" Dean smirked in triumph as Sam noisily turned back to his laptop.

_Five hours later_

"Why can't I find anything?!" Sam yelled, as he pulled at his hair, ready to explode. "Clam down Sam, even the queen of research fails sometimes." "Jerk." Sam replied "Bitch." Came the retort, "Wanna go get a second dinner Sammy?" "Why not."

The bell rang as Dean pushed the door to Bobby's Burgers open. "Awesome name." Dean chuckled to himself as he slid into the booth next to the window. As Sam idly looked around, a waitress about 25, with too much make up and not enough clothes, tried to gracefully walk to their table but failed as she stumbled in her heels. She flirted with the boys in turn but was thrilled when Dean responded with a wink and slipped him her number with his menu. As she walked away with their orders she not so subtly hinted that she got off from work in an hour. Knowing that Dean would now be preoccupied later Sam decided to discuss the case while he still had Dean captive. "So, after two weeks of being stuck in Saco, Maine all we have are six bodies and no answers." "True," Dean agreed, " but we also know that the killer could be your average monster, a vengeful spirit, a demon, a vampire or a werewolf." "Very helpful Dean, thanks." Sam didn't have time to say anything else as their waitress reappeared with their grub. "One heart smart salad for you and a bacon burger for you sweet heart." Dean smiled at the waitress as she slowly walked away and then stuffed his mouth with a handful of fries and a bite of burger. Dean gazed out the window as he slowly savored his burger. A girl on the corner caught his eye. Not only was she wearing an old leather jacket but she gave off the kind of confidence Dean usually only saw in hunters. "Who you staring at?" Sam asked, amused by the look on Deans face. "I'm not sure…" Dean paused as he realized that the girl was now headed toward the diner and quick readjusted himself so he didn't look like a total mess. The bell rang and the girl stepped into the small diner and sat down at a small table near the back.

* * *

A/N: This is just the beginning… if people decide they want the story to continue. Sorry that it's a little cliffy but I don't want to get to into it and find out that no one likes it… if that's the case then I'll just go cry over here *sobs quietly in corner* Please review and gentle criticisms are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural….. yet ;)**

***begins right were last chapter stopped*******

* * *

Dean unsuccessfully tried to get a better look at the mysterious girl but she became blocked from his view as their waitress returned with another free beer. "Thanks"  
Dean said shortly, trying to hint for her to leave. Instead of registering his short response as a message to leave, the waitress thinks Dean is being shy and continues to flirt with him, ignoring her other tables. Just as Dean is about to tell her to piss off, a cough makes the waitress turn reveling the girl Dean had been trying to check out before. Half hidden by the waitress Dean leans forward and finally see the girl clearly for the first time. First, Dean notices her plain brown boots with dark blue skinny jeans tucked into them, making her long thin legs seem even longer. As he slowly racked his eyes up her body, he smiled as he again saw the baggy faded old brown leather jacket that hung loosely over her thin frame. Her long sleeve white shirt hugged tightly to her emphasizing her figure. Finally, Dean painstakingly examined her face. Her straight auburn hair was pulled into a high pony and even then, the tips reached the middle of her back, lose strands framed her face giving her a regal elegance. Dean felt himself staring as he took in the features of her face. Her skin was porcelain white and was without any sort of blemish or scar, Her wide hazel eyes were framed with thick lashes. Her nose was a cute button that gave a sort of childish but cute feature to her, with two full lips and a softly rounded chin, Dean felt as if he was looking at an angel (and wondered if she in fact was an angel). Dean snapped out of her trance as the waitress shifted on her heels making a loud clacking sound as she did. The girl had a dainty hand on her waist and was looking at the waitress with disgust "Um… can I help you?" the waitress asked quietly, not trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Yeah," the girl snapped harshly, "you can come take my order instead of flirty with a guy who will obviously forget about you once he's had all he can stand of your face." Dean tried not to laugh as the waitress shot him a quick glance and tried to decide what to retaliate with. "Well… fine" the waitress sighed, "welcome to Bobby's Burgers what would you like to order?" After giving her order the mystery girl disappeared back to her corner and the waitress dejectedly click clacked back to the kitchen. Throughout the rest of their meal both boys to catch more glimpses of the girl but had very little success. Feeling bad, Dean decided to wait for the waitress while Sam headed back to the motel to sleep and dig up some info.

Spacing out as he tried to balance a spoon on his nose, Dean suddenly noticed the girl in the corner staring at him. He gave her his award-winning grin, along with a wink causing her to smile and laugh behind her hands (seeing as he did this with a spoon still on his nose). After waiting for twenty more minutes and deciding that one spoon wasn't much of a challenge, Dean became absorbed in trying to balance three spoons, completely forgetting he was being watched from the corner. Just as he was about to accomplish his triumphant spoon balancing, a figure slid into the seat across from him causing him to lose his focus and drop the spoons. "Pretty impressive, only few people in this world are special enough to balance three spoons." Dean smiled back at the girl and had a though that he might be ditching the waitress after all. "However, even fewer can balance five." The girl stated as she nonchalantly balanced five spoons on her nose. Chuckling, Dean held out his hand, "Dean." "Caeli." She responded with a slight smile. "So Dean," Caeli said as she removed the spoons, "what are you doing in a place like Saco, Maine?" "What do you mean?" Dean questioned, his guard immediately up. "You just seem like the type of guy that someone would find in a bar in Las Vegas picking up chicks, not in a quiet town like Saco." "Oh, well trust me, I'm more than meets the eye. Besides, I'm here on business." Dean said getting ready to pull the FBI card and impress. "Really? Me too." Claire responded uncertainly while arching an eyebrow. Dean's brain raced a mile a minute, was he right about her being a hunter as well? He wanted to find out but was unsure of what hints to drop without seeming creepy or crazy. Caeli looked Dean closely scrutinizing him up and down before shrugging her shoulders and simply stating "I'm a hunter. You?" Dean blinked for a minute before looking Caeli straight in the eye answering with a simple "Huh, me too."

* * *

A/N: That's all I have time to quickly add at the moment and I'm trying to figure out where the story is headed before I get much farther. Please review! Also have a cookie! *hands out cookies* Also if anyone has any cool monster names they would like to suggest I'm all ears!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my creation Caeli.**

* * *

After discussing past cases and close encounters with death, Caeli rises to leave causing Dean to stumble to his feet. "Well, I better get at least some shut eye before I  
try to figure out what this thing is that me and Sam are chasing our tails after." "I'll call up some people and see what I can find out." "Thanks" Dean offered with a small smile. "Don't mention it. Besides, its my case now too." Caeli replied nonchalantly as she headed toward the door. "What?" Dean asked in surprise, his eyebrow almost  
blending in with his hairline. "You heard me," Caeli said turning to face Dean, "You don't honestly think I'll miss the chance to take out a new type of creepy crawly, do ya?" Sighing Dean just shook his head as he walked past her, out into the cold night air. "See you around," Dean called over his shoulder, resisting the urge to look back. "You'll look stupid and like one of those wusses in chick flicks," Dean scolded himself harshly. As he rounded the corner he kicked himself as he looked back but he was too late and only saw the wall of the restaurant behind him. "It's for the best," Dean thought but couldn't repress a sigh.

"How was your night?" Sam asked as Dean loudly opened the door. "You're back earlier than I expected. Didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow afternoon." "Yeah well, I ended up ditching the waitress." Dean mumbled as he flopped onto one of the beds. "Did you talk to that girl?" Sam questioned. "Her names Caeli, and she's a hunter." "Really?!" Sam exclaimed in astonishment. "Uh huh," Dean said lazily as he rolled over to sleep "Tell ya more about it later." "OK, I'll wake you up if anything interesting happens."

Dean stretched as he opened up his eyes and stopped as he took in the room around him. Books and paper were strewn everywhere but more importantly, Caeli was standing over a large scroll with Sam leaning over her to get a closer look.  
"Sam," Dean said clearing is throat, "this counts as interesting." "Oh, hey Dean. Lad you're awake, look at this" Sam replied ignore Dean's previous comment. Dean dragged himself off the bed and stood next to Sam. "What am I looking at?" Dean inquired as he scanned the paper. "Right there," Sam pointed to a spot in the middle. Dean's brow furrowed as he took in the information and his jaw set as it became more serious. "Crap" was all Dean had to offer after he finished. "I know," Sam agreed. "It's not that bad," Caeli offered lightly. "Kinda is." Dean remarked. "Anyways, tell me how this fits in with what you guys have found out already." Caeli suggested becoming more business like. "All the victims have been women in there late twenties to early thirties, each has been alone after leaving the bar around the corner from here and witnesses have said they all talked to the same man before they left." Sam relayed and then he began to try and link what he had to read to the situation. "It says here that the Leopard Man attracted maiden with his beauty and lead them back to the forest for the slaughter." "That would explain why all the victims were mutilated." Dean said. "We don't have much time," Caeli pointed out, "it says that the Leopard Man can only switch between leopard and human for a month before he is a full leopard again, and it's already been two weeks." "Well, would you be willing to play bait tonight?" Dean asked partly dreading the answer. "I'd love to," Caeli said with a smile, causing Dean to hate himself for asking. "Caeli I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Sam worried. "Sam, seriously, I'm a hunter just like you. I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl." "Fine," Sam acquiesced.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! You can probably tell that the next chapter will be action packed! I found the story of the Leopard Man here: . ?title=Leopard_man#ixzz2CW4KjDya. I changed the story a bit to make it fit. Please review and if there are any spelling or grammar errors let me know! *Have some lasagna! (I was told by a friend that cookies are boring)*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:….. yeah its not mine… starts right after last chapter**

* * *

* Couple hours later *

Dean sat, staring at the mouse in the corner rummaging through the trash, as Sam tried to get circulation back in his hands. "Sam, if you ever have to flirt a creature out into the open please promise me it wont take you TWO FREAKING HOURS!"

"Relax, if she's not out soon you can just go in there and charm him out… you'll have to cross dress though…" Sam laughed to himself as he pictured the image, causing a pissed off Dean to become even more pissed.

Slowly the backdoor to the bar opened, revealing a strange man with an "intoxicated" Caeli stumbling along side him. Caeli "tripped" and landed into the man causing them both to laugh and the man to almost purr with excitement. Sam and Dean slowly followed behind the pair as they headed toward Caeli's motel room. Caeli opened the door to her room and covertly glanced at Dean, telling him with her eyes that they better not screw up. Dean nodded in understanding, flinching as Caeli was dragged into the room, knowing that at the moment all she could do was laugh. Sam slowly crept forward to the window, as Dean stood ready at the door. Inside Caeli was slowly making coffee, pretending not to notice the fangs beginning to grow in her company's mouth. Gradually the man's skin started to peel off as he shook and growled, growing fangs and claws, turning into a leopard. Just as the Leopard Man pounced at Caeli, Dean and Sam burst through the door, firing at the creature trying to bring it down. Being shot only angered the beast, causing it to swipe at the firing guns. Trying to get in on the action, Caeli began to shoot at the leopard's head in an attempt to kill it. Growling the leopard leaped at Caeli, ignoring the bullets, as his jaw crunched around her left side. Caeli screamed out in pain and then went limp in the creature's jaws. Infuriated, Dean let out a shout and pounced on the beast, firing directly into its back causing it to crumble underneath him. Drenched in blood, Dean hopped off and glaring, shot it until it lay still. The leopards grip on Caeli's body was enough to strain the boys as they wrenched its jaws open with a chorus of "crap, crap, crap!"

"Damn it Sammy! This is why we work alone, with no extra baggage!"

"It was your brilliant idea to ask her not mine!" Sam quickly but carefully began to help Dean extract Caeli's body from the fangs in the lower jaw. Dean gingerly carried Caeli to the Impala and laid her in the back seat. Revving the engine, the car shot down the road as Dean gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. Dean sped along to the chant in his head, "don't die, don't die…"

"Dean, don't kill us before we even get to the hospital. She's in bad enough shape as it is."

"You're not helping" Dean growled along with the engine. Endangering everyone else further, Dean took the turn into the hospital on two wheels slamming on the brakes in front of the emergencies room. "Park the car Sammy," Dean barked as he scooped up Caeli's body and rushed into the ER.

* * *

**And our story stops here! What fate awaits Caeli?! Death? **

**I know this chapter is a little short but I was having problems putting what was in my head onto paper. Spoiler: there is a massive twist! I guess it wasn't really a spoiler ;) **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I got really sick and then I was **

**feeling discouraged. Thank you very much to the few that reviewed, it means a lot to me! **

**Happy holidays and New Years everyone! (And following my weird tradition have a piece of turkey ;))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Supernatural…. So I cry myself to sleep at night**

* * *

Dean sat staring blankly at the monitors surrounding Caeli's motionless body. "How's she holding up?" Sam asked as he slid into her ICU room.

"As well as anyone who's been used as a chew toy by a leopard." Sam pat Dean on the back as he sat in the chair next to him. "She looks awful…" Dean grunted in agreement as he finally drew his eyes off the being monitors and really looked at Caeli for the first time (even tough he had been sitting there for four hours). The arm that had become uncovered was covered in scratches and bruises; her face was lightly scared with only a split lip and a bruised cheek. Dean knew that the damage done to her face and arms was insignificant compared to the damage done to her side. Dean remembered when she had finally been brought out of the OR, and how thrilled he had felt just seeing the beep on the monitor that meant her heart was still beating. He had been staring at it since to keep reminding himself that Caeli was still alive and he wasn't responsible for another death. Almost as if reading his mind, Sam glanced at Dean and quietly reassured him that it wasn't his fault, that Caeli was a hunter and had known the risks of what she had agreed to do. Dean heard Sam but ignored his words of comfort, Dean felt it was his fault because no matter what Sam said it had been his idea. Sighing, Sam left to get food and talk to the doctor. Dean went back to staring at the monitor and was mentally kicking himself when he heard a groan from the bed. Whipping his head around, Dean saw Caeli slowly open her eyes. "Hey" Dean whispered as Caeli examined her surroundings.

"Ouch, hi! Did we kill that stupid cat?"

"Yeah we got him" Dean smiled, happy to share some positive news.

"Great!" Caeli laughed, "I would hate to have ended up in this joint for him just to get away."

Just then Sam burst into the room, "Hey, glad to see you awake! Dean, I got some bad news…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the police found another girl mauled like the ones before, so you know what that means…"

"The freaking thing is still alive?!"

"I guess, I'm gonna check out the body just to make sure."

"Good idea, I'll stay here in case it tries to finish off Caeli and try and find out why bullets don't work."

"Dean you make me seem like an insignificant weakling," Caeli growled pissed off.

"Can you even move?" Dean countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly …" Caeli muttered in defeat, which caused Dean in smirk in triumph. Caeli rolled her eyes and went to punch his arm but winced in pain as she tried to move. Dean moved to help but stopped feeling awkward.

"Ok… well I'm gonna go…" Sam paused wondering if it was a wise decision to leave Dean with a wounded Caeli. He glanced meaningfully at Dean and after being ignored with an eye roll he left the room.

"So…" Dean started, trying to fill the silence, "I was told to tell you not to pull any stitches."

"How many do I have?" Caeli asked while gingerly feeling her side.

"About 21 on the outside and double that on your innards. That puddy cat got ya good."

Caeli laughed, "So how long till I can get back out there and kill this bastard once and for all?"

"Uh, you'll have to ask the doc that." Dean replied debating whether to say he didn't think she should go back out but decided against it. Glancing at Caeli, Dean could tell she was pissed at being stuck in a hospital bed while the Leopard man was still on the prowl. Noticing Dean looking at her, Caeli smiled and asked if she was really that sexy in a hospital gown. Laughing Dean confirmed that she was and secretly thought she was the only girl in the world that could look good in a paper sheet.

"Do you want to know why I told you up front that I was a hunter?" Caeli asked staring at ceiling.

"Yeah, and while you're sharing want to tell me how you got in the biz?"

"That's not important," Caeli said shortly, shooting Dean a look that said drop it or die. "Anyways, it was because you said your name was Dean."

"You knew who I was?"

"Well not exactly, I've heard about you and Sam before but I've never seen what you guys look like or meet you in person."

"How could you automatically assume I was a hunter though? What if I was just some average Joe named Dean?"

"True, but you have the look of a hunter. Like you've lived through too much shit and never get a chance to take a break and work your way through it before it piles up again. So on top of the look you said your name was Dean so I went with my gut and took the chance. The worst that could've happened is that you would have though I was talking about hunting deer or something."

"Chance can sometimes screw you over…. but I guess we live after each job on chance."

Caeli smiled at Dean then closed her eyes and feel asleep. Dean stared at Caeli's sleeping face and tried to think of what her past must have been, sure she seemed a little eccentric but a least the job hadn't made her crazy like some hunters. Bored Dean started walking around the ICU to stretch after sitting for hours. After passing a couple people, Dean noticed they all seemed to have flowers or cards or stupid little "get well" bears. Stopping in front of a coma patent that seemed to have thousands little bears, Dean paused and then picked up a light blue bear, pocketed it, and continued on his walk.

When Caeli woke up she noticed two things immediately. One, she was alone, which made her frown, and two, a little blue bear holding a white rose which made her smile and then laugh when she saw the tag on the bear said it was for Greg. Glancing around the room Caeli noticed Dean's leather jacket thrown over the back of the chair closest to her bed and was comforted by the thought that he wasn't far.

Just when the idea of escaping her bed and making a run for it was put into action, Dean entered the room with coffee and an old book.

"Hi!" Caeli chirped relived that she had a companion besides the little bear.

"Someone seems happy to see me." Dean chuckled as he sat down and moved his chair slightly closer to Caeli. Caeli rolled her eyes but continued to smile.

"So, I was doing some research while Sam was ff playing cop and I found something that we overlooked."

"What is it?" Caeli asked, the smile gone from her face and replaced with a serious expression.

"The Leopard Man can only be killed with a chiefs spear dipped in the blood of a killer."

"Well any of us can supply the blood. Where are you planning on stealing the spear from?"

"How'd you know that was the next part of my brilliant plan?" Dean said with mock surprise.

"Great minds think a like," Caeli replied with a sly smile and a wink. Dean paused trying to figure out if there was a hidden meaning but decided to save it for later.

"I found a museum close by that just happens to have an Ancient Tribal exhibit this month. So we're going to go pay it a visit tonight. We meaning Sam and me." Dean finished with a voice that dared Caeli to argue, so she did.

"Dean I have done much more than break into a dinky little museum with a couple stitches before."

"No dice sister, you're staying."

"Dean," Caeli growled, "I am not a child and I can do what I want."

"So can I. Which is why if you don't agree I'll have the doctor knock you out so you don't wake up till this case is over." Caeli glared at Dean but didn't say anything else in protest.

"I know it sucks, but look I got you a friend!" Dean said happily, pointing at the little bear.

"A stolen one." Caeli countered trying not to laugh at Dean's childish enthusiasm.

"He just happens to be named Greg and a foolish person just put his name in the wrong spot."

"Aaah, that explains everything," Caeli said dramatically as she reaches for "Greg".

"Did you steal the flower too?" Caeli asked while stroking Greg's head.

"Nope, I picked it…" Dean smiled, invoking a raised eyebrow from Caeli, "from a vase in the lobby."

"You're horrible!" Caeli laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Moi?" Dean mocked with face hurt. Before Caeli could reply Sam walked in. After asking Caeli how she felt, Sam turned to Dean and asked if he found anything useful. As Dean filled him in, Caeli zoned out as she continued to pet Greg.

"Caeli, earth to Caeli." Sam said as he nudged her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Caeli asked, snapping back into the present.

"We're gonna go and have an edumactional visit at the museum." Dean explained.

"Ok." Caeli replied trying to not sound upset at being left behind, "Don't kill anything without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean winked as he and Sam started to leave. Before he was out of the room completely Dean turned and started at Caeli with a serious expression.

"You," he ordered pointing at Greg, "keep her safe." With that he left the room, leaving Caeli smiling down at her little protector.

* * *

**Ta Da! This is the longest update yet! You guys better be happy ;)**

**I wanted to introduce the idea of a serious background story for Caeli and I have a little surprise up my sleeve but it might be a couple chapters before I can use it. I hope everyone likes Greg :) **** I plan on having him stick around for a while! Any mistakes or suggestions will be appreciated. Don't forget to review review review! * As always have some cookies **** * **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it yeah yeah yeah…**

* * *

_1 ½ Weeks later_

"We're running out of time!" Caeli exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock!" Dean snapped back. Like Caeli he was on edge. After breaking into the museum there had been no sign of the Leopard Man and with only half a week left till he was full leopard their window of opportunity was closing. Caeli sighed and turned away from Dean, annoyed that she couldn't do anything to help.

"Alright, enough is enough." Caeli stated, carefully getting out of her hospital bed, "I'm ditching this joint."

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, can you even walk without busting a stitch?" Dean added.

"Sure, sure" Caeli complied brushing off their questions and tapping on the shoulder of the nearest nurse.

"Hey there! I'd like my clothes back so I could leave… please." Caeli smiled and winked at the male nurse who gawked back at her.

"Uh… I don't know if you should really be leaving yet…"

"No, no its ok," Caeli smiled sweetly, "I checked with the doc and I'm good to go!"

The nurse nodded and scampered off, clearly confused. He returned a few minutes later with her clothes.

"Lets go!"

"You're not technically dischargered to leave." Sam pointed out, trying to change Caeli's mind.

"I was never one to follow technicalities," Caeli replied while pulling on jeans underneath her hospital gown.

"You mind?" she asked indicating she needed to put on her shirt.

"Not at all," Dean smiled, nestling into his chair. Sighing Caeli turned around and finished changing.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"I was born ready."

"Then lets go!"

Sam stared at the two idiots in front of him as they walked out of the ICU. Shaking his head he followed after them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long and that this is really short. I got sick had to make up test and then got sick again. Also, I've been kinda stuck and I really just wanted to get Caeli out of the hospital so they could get the show on the road! I plan on trying to get the next chapter up in a couple days (hopefully ideas will just attack me). Since you guys had to wait such a long time (sorry sorry) have some cake AND a cookie!

P.S. Caeli took Greg with her, of course, so don't worry he will come back ; )


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Supernatural!**

* * *

"I have a plan!" Caeli smiled looking at Sam and Dean.

"I think we should start by finding a bar that has a bunch of hot girls" Caeli began.

"Leave that to me" Dean smiled as Sam rolled his eyes and inquired after what he could do.

"Uh… make sure the spear is well covered in blood and that we have back up incase anything goes wrong… which it probably will."

"Dean gets to go around judging which bar has the hottest girls while I have to bleed into a jar for back up blood?" Sam pouted.

"You win some, you lose some. And besides we all know I'M the chick magnet. If there's a hot girl out tonight I'll find her." Dean smiled happily as he headed out the door. Sam pouted as he watched Dean and Caeli leave.

"Have fun!" Caeli yelled back at Sam, causing Dean to laugh as they drove off in the Impala, cutting of Sam's retort.

"So, got any places in mind?"

"A few…" Dean replied with a twinkle in his eye coupled with a devilish smile.

"Is that what you do when you come to a new place? Find the bars with all the hot women?"

"I just naturally know where to go." Dean smiled proudly. Caeli didn't know why but the smugness in his response annoyed her and she turned to look out the window.

"I mean, I picked to eat in the diner that you walk into, so I'm obviously gifted," Dean half joked, trying to lighten Caeli's suddenly dark mood. Caeli chuckled in spite of herself.

"What has gotten into me?" she wondered.

"Let's try here first." Dean said as he pulled up in front of a shady looking bar. Caeli just glanced at Dean in disbelief, shaking her head as she got out of the car.

"Most of the time, the more mysteries the sexier they are!" Dean said excitedly as he walked toward the entrance. "That's why you're so damn hot." Dean said with a wink as he turned back to look at Caeli before he slipped inside. Caeli stood there frozen in shock, and then smiling followed after Dean.

Caeli stepped inside and looked around the dimly lit bar. True it was a whole in the wall, but she had to admit some of the girls and guys were pretty hot.

"Hmmm, you go hit on some girls and I'll go… mingle" Caeli said to Dean as she walked away towards a group of particularly hot guys. Dean watched her walk away and tried not to feel annoyed and focused on trying to find a girl that would be suitable for the Leopard Man to try and take. As he scanned the crowd none of the girls lived up to his expectations, to short, not the right hair color, laugh sounds weird…

"I need a beer." Dean thought with a sigh, and headed toward the bar quickly glancing over his shoulder for Caeli, and coming up empty. After getting his beer, he leaned against the counter and looked around, and not able to spot her, headed toward the direction she had previously gone.

"She causes so much trouble! She should've stayed with Sam…" Dean grumbled.

"Hey sweetie, you looking for something?"

Dean turned around and was confronted by a young blonde girl with large breast and an inviting smile.

"Seems like you are." Dean replied with a smirk. As the girl began to speak again, Dean just turned and walked away, his eye caught by a flash of blue in a small-secluded corner. Dean quickly forgot the girl when he realized it was probably Caeli and wondered why she had hidden herself. As Dean got closer he saw that the flash of blue was Greg. Smiling, Dean sat down in the booth across from Caeli, who was laying with her head on the table.

"Hey." Dean said gently.

"Hey." Caeli replied, slightly muffled by the table, still petting Greg's head. Dean snatched Greg away shot up, wincing, and glared at Dean.

"Did you pull out your stitches?" Dean frowned, spotting a few dots of blood on her tank top.

"Give him back." Caeli demanded, ignoring Dean's question. Dean smirked and began to throw Greg back and forth above his head.

"Dean! Give him back!" Caeli threatened, as her hand shot forward but missed.

"You'll just have to come and get him." Dean teased, waving Greg in Caeli's face. Caeli stood up and slid onto Dean's lap, surprising him.

"Pretty please." Caeli whispered, her face inches away from Dean's. Before Dean had time to get over his shock of what was happening, Caeli grabbed Greg out of his limp hand.

"Thanks!" Caeli said sweetly, quickly kissing Dean on the check as she triumphantly returned to her side of the booth.

"Careful sweetheart." Dean smirked as he leaned over the booth putting his face even closer to Caeli's then it was before.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Dean growled in a whisper against her lips. Caeli smiled slightly but was distracted by a quickly quieted scream.

"Did you hear that?" Caeli asked Dean. Dean nodded and motioned for her to follow him to the back exit. They inched around the corner and saw the Leopard Man dragging the blonde toward a car parked in the ally.

They pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse, and waited for Sam to pull up

who was five minutes behind them.

"Are you sure you should go? Me and Sam can handle this one."

"Dean I'm fine. Quite worrying about me."

"I just don't want to have to watch you die again." Dean whispered quietly in the dark car.

"Dean…" Caeli whispered back, stroking his check with her hand and bringing her face close to his.

"I've managed to stay alive without you before." Caeli whispered.

"I don't know how." Dean chuckled quietly, causing Caeli to stick out her tongue.

"Tongue on the first kiss?" Dean asked, making Caeli blush and pull back her tongue.

"Who said there was gonna be a first kiss? Or a first anything?" Caeli questioned but moved her face in even closer.

"Well even though I barely know you, after you promptly got yourself massacred I figured you should hang around for awhile so I could keep an eye on you."

"And how does a kiss fit in there?"

"You get two people together long enough and they have the right chemistry, who knows what can happen" Dean whisper seductively.

"And you think we've been together long enough?" Caeli asked, her lips now millimeters from his.

"We're hunters, we tend to not live long so I'd say we've been together way to long for nothing to have happened yet."

"Maybe nothing ever will…"

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he jogged toward the Impala. Caeli quickly turned away and got out of the car, shaking her head.

"You ready to gank this son of a bitch?" Dean turned, and handed Sam a gun as he took the spear.

Caeli turned the corner quietly behind Sam and Dean. She knew Dean was purposely keeping her behind himself and Sam, and she was pissed. She thought about sneaking ahead but didn't want him yelling and ruining their last chance at killing the Leopard Man. Caeli heard a quiet cry coming from her left and started to creep towards it.

"Caeli!" Dean whispered harshly.

"I heard something." Caeli whispered back, holding a finger to her lips motioning for them to be quiet. She stood still waiting to hear the noise again.

"Caeli, come on."

"Shhh!" Caeli heard the noise again and ran in the direction of the sound. She could hear Dean and Sam race after her. She stopped in front of a steel door, and heard the cry again from inside.

"Break it down!" Caeli yelled as the cries turned into screams. Sam slapped against it but it didn't budge. Dean began to pick the lock, and when it clicked, the screams stopped.

"Stand back." Dean ordered as he held the spear in front of him and quickly pushed open the door, jumping inside. Sam shot at the leopard to distract it from Dean, who was preparing to lung at it and kill it with the spear. The leopard lunged at Sam, knocking him against the concrete wall and turned and swiped at Dean sending him flying.

"Hey! Over here, you over grown kitten!" Caeli taunted, trying to get all the attention on herself, and succeeding. Caeli looked around for the spear and spotted it over to her left.

"Here, kitty kitty." Caeli continued to taunt as she slowly inched towards the spear. The leopard growled and moved closer, and what seemed like a smile appeared on its face. Just as the leopard flung itself at her, Caeli grabbed the spear and plunged it into the leopard's chest. It let out a scream and collapsed on top of her.

"Get it off me!" Caeli laughed, struggling under its dead weight.

"Did you kill it?" Dean asked walking over.

"Seems dead to me." Sam replied standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's dead now can you get it off me!"

"Someone's impatient." Dean chuckled as he strolled over. Dean grabbed Caeli's arm and pulled her up from under the dead beast. Caeli stumbled forward and landed on Dean, kissing him.

* * *

A/N: Hurray Leopard Man is dead! But what is going to happen now between Caeli and Dean? I hope you liked my long long chapter :) And as I promised Greg is back! Have some ice cream and try not to cry, since there is no Supernatural this week :( Please Review!

P.S. Notice has Dean was TAUNTING Caeli with Greg *cough cough* (Don't worry if you have no idea what I'm talking about!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine not mine not mine!**

* * *

"Uh… wow!" Sam said awkwardly. Caeli pushed herself away from Dean, blushing. Dean looked at the dead leopard on the floor, his checks darkening.

"So, uh… does this happen every time you kill a monster, cause I'd like a kiss too." Sam joked, receiving a death glare from both Dean and Caeli.

"Just couldn't keep yourself off me, could you?" Dean smirked as he walked toward the leopard to check that it was really dead.

"Yeah right," Caeli scoffed," lets just get rid of this thing and get out of here."

Sam shook salt over the Leopard Man's dead body and Dean threw in a match.

"You really think he'll come back as the ghost of the Leopard Man?" Caeli asked as the leopard burst into flames.

"Weirder things have happened." Dean replied with a shrug, avoiding eye contact. Caeli slowly began to walk back to the Impala, whishing she could avoid the painfully awkward conversation that was sure to happen. It would've been easy to play off as an accident if Dean hadn't kissed her back and she hadn't responded. She could hear Sam and Dean talking behind her and tried to block it out, suddenly feeling exhausted and she could feel were she had opened more stitches and dread knowing she'd have to fix them. Caeli opened the passenger door to the Impala and slumped down into the seat. She watched Sam and Dean shovel the dirt back into the grave they'd made. Caeli tried to mentally prepare herself for the ride back to the motel.

"I'll just stick with that it was an accident and his overreacting is immature." Caeli thought. In some ways it was the truth, she hadn't meant to kiss him, but now that she had she was having a hard time convincing herself it shouldn't be repeated.

"It's all his fault," Caeli though, suddenly bitter, " if he hadn't been acting all smooth before, I wouldn't have been confused. Besides, isn't this what he usually does with women. Woo, screw, and move. Guess I'm easier then I thought." Caeli glared at Dean, pissed, tired, and in pain. Dean walked lazy back to his baby, chatting with Sam.

"I can't wait to get some sleep." Sam yawned as he stretched, popping joints.

"Me too." Dean echoed, staring at the black lump, in the passenger seat of his car.

"Good luck." Sam chuckled and ducked into his car before Dean could do anything. Dean sighed and got into the car and started to follow after Sam. He glanced over at Caeli who was still glaring out the window. Dean cleared his throat, as he tried to think of something to say and he heard Caeli sigh.

"Look,…" Dean began, " I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I can tell that's what you were thinking."

"But isn't that your usual pattern?" Caeli asked quietly.

"Usually, but that's only because no bodies ever been able to resist my charm. They last four days at the most, never four weeks."

"Are you saying I'm special?" Caeli asked shocked.

"In more ways then one." Dean said gently. Caeli glanced over at Dean, and saw he was doing the same. Caeli smiled shyly and went back to staring out the window, but this time to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Haven't you ever been hit on?" Dean asked, laughing at her reaction.

"All the time," Caeli replied, "But you have to remember the crowd I'm use to dealing with. You're like a prince compared to some of the dirtbags I've dealt. It weird to actually get compliments instead of the stupid remarks I usually get. Most guys just jump straight to see whether I'll get into bed with them."

"Guys are suck pigs."

"Thanks girlfriend." Caeli teased. Dean winked at her and then left his eyes lingering on her before turning back to the road. They were silent the rest of the way to the motel. Caeli got out of the Impala and was careful not to move too much.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked, watching her walk stiffly her room.

"Nothing." Caeli said through gritted teeth, she had pulled more than she thought. Caeli ducked into her room and closed the door before Dean could say anything else. Caeli carefully took off her shirt and looked at the damage she'd done. All of the stitches on the bottom half of her torso were either torn or stretched. Groaning, Caeli pulled a bottle of Scotch out of the fridge and walked off to the bathroom to get to work.

Dean knocked on Caeli's door for a third time, becoming increasingly worried. He thought he had heard a scream and not getting an answer confirmed his theories.

"Caeli?!" Dean yelled. When he didn't get a reply, he broke the door and rushed in. Dean glanced around, and didn't see anything out of place. Dean was about to leave when he noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door. He ran over and pushed it open.

"Dean!" Caeli shouted, jumping in surprise, "You scared me!"

"Sorry…" Dean replied, "Why didn't you answer your door? Why did you scream?... And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"All for the same reason." Caeli gestured. Dean looked and saw the needle that was dangling from a thread out of Caeli's side, next to her on the counter was an almost empty bottle of Scotch and in one hand was a bloody towel.

"Geez…. You could've asked one of us to do it."

"I've done it before…" Caeli sighed and went back to re-stitching herself. Dean stood there for a second and kneeled down next to Caeli. He took the needle from her and began to stitch. Caeli grabbed the bottle of Scotch and took another swig.

"You really messed yourself up." Dean said as the finished repairing her side.

"I'm not afraid of scars." Caeli smiled, but winced and swayed as she tried to pull herself up. Dean grabbed her shoulders and steadied her, finally realizing that he was standing in a motel room with a drunk girl that was already half naked.

"Don't even think about it." Caeli muttered, even though she was leaning heavily on Dean. Dean chuckled as he glanced around, noticing all the things Caeli was probably going to bump into. Dean carelessly picked Caeli up and carried her toward the bed. "Hey!" Caeli protested but gave up quickly and let herself be laid down gently on the bed.

"I think we've discussed this before, but just a reminder… I'm NOT a kid." Caeli grumbled.

"True, no kid should wear such seductive clothing," Dean said pointing out her black lace bra, "but you are an injured drunk so I decided to make an exception."

"What's wrong with lace?" Caeli asked seductively, glancing up a Dean and giving him a quick wink. Caeli yawned and closed her eyes, completely forgetting that Dean was still there and she still didn't have a shirt on. Dean shook his head and after turning off the lights, quietly left the room.

"Ever thing okay over there?" Sam asked when Dean walked back into their room.

"Yeah, she was just performing a minor surgery is all, and was completely drunk which was very interesting." Dean chuckled remembering how the shy girl in the car had been completely gone. Dean was still unsure about how he felt about the surprise kiss earlier and seeing Caeli without a shirt on hadn't helped clear his head. "Whatever," Dean thought, "I wonder how bad her hang over will be tomorrow…"

Dean knocked loudly on Caeli's door.

"Wakey, wakey!" Dean shouted, knowing all this would not help someone with a hangover. He heard a loud bang and a few minutes later the door slowly opened. Caeli glared at him from around the door and then walked back inside, followed by Dean. Dean turned on the lights and gawked when he saw Caeli in the light. She had only a sheet wrapped around her and even though her hair was messy she had in pulled back in a cute bun on top of her head. Even though Dean knew she had drunken over half a bottle of Scotch Caeli didn't look hung over, her eyes were bright her face glowing. The only sigh she gave that she was hung over was that she squinted her eyes at the light and was rubbing her temple.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Caeli said groggily and threw the sheet carelessly out the bathroom door behind her. Dean grabbed a bear and lounged on her bed waiting for her. Caeli's face peeked out from behind the door when she was done.

"Do mind?" she asked sourly, more awake with more modesty.

"Not at all." Dean replied.

"Out." Caeli ordered and then closed the bathroom door again. Dean sighed and waited outside the front door for her. Caeli emerged a few minutes later with black sunglasses.

"What's on the agenda for killing today?" Caeli asked, as she headed toward the Impala.

"First, breakfast!" Dean said excitedly slamming his door loudly and turning up the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I hate you." Caeli said bitterly, slumping against her seat. Dean just laughed as he speed down the road.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not really happy with this chapter but I figured you guys had waited long enough. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. More reviews = faster update! If you want an update….. Spring is here so ENJOY! Have a jellybean ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Supernatural! But Caeli's ALL mine!**

* * *

"What are you eating? Better yet, what are you trying to make me eat?"

"Same thing I'm eating," Dean answered with his mouth stuffed full of food, "a nice greasy cheese and bacon burger, with some greasy french fries, and coke! Best thing to get after a hangover." Caeli just wrinkled her nose as she watched him take another bite of his burger.

"Waah?" Dean asked as he chewed.

"I don't like burgers…. or bacon… or soda…" Caeli replied as she stared dismally at the food in front of her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Dean practically yelled, his eyes huge, "What sane person doesn't like BACON?"

"Well I'm not one to vouch for my sanity," Caeli smiled teasingly, "besides, not everyone still eats like a caveman." Caeli looked pointedly as Dean stuff another bite into his overflowing mouth.

"So, I'm not allowed to enjoy the little things in life? Like a burger?"

"Nobodies stoppin ya."

"So, what do you live on then?" Dean asked curiously after a short pause. Caeli contemplated her answer as she ate a french fry.

"Well, it's not like I'm against FAST FOOD, obviously," Caeli added as she popped another french fry in her mouth, "but… I don't know, I'm kinda… specific when it comes to my food." Caeli laughed softly.

"So, you're picky." Dean stated.

"Pretty much…" Caeli smiled, "But what can I say, it's how I keep my slim figure." Caeli winked, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"I see you have nothing against eating my french fries." Dean raised an eyebrow as Caeli stole another one.

"You want it back?" Caeli opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

"And you said I'M the gross one!" Just then their waiter came back to fill their already full drinks. Dean glanced over at Caeli wondering what she would do this time. When the boy had first come over to take their order, it was obvious that he though Caeli was smoking. All Caeli had to do was give him a single suggestive look when she placed her order for the boy to be hopelessly in love with her in seconds.

"How's your meal?" the boy asked shyly, Caeli glanced up at the boy with the smallest of smiles and licked her lips, causing the boy to blush.

"I ordered the wrong thing." Caeli whined with a slight pout to her lips that only made them more noticeable.

"I'm sorry!" the boy hurriedly tried to impress Caeli, "whatever you want instead I'll get it for you right away, free of charge." Caeli smiled sweetly and order her new meal. As the boy turned to leave, Caeli lightly trailed her fingers across his arm, stopping him.

"Thank you"

Caeli said softly, smiling innocently up at him before turning back to Dean and ignoring the boy's flushed face and slightly open mouth before he scurried away. Dean just stared pointedly at Caeli waiting for her to explain herself.

"What? It's not like you've never flirted with someone to get what you wanted."

"True but usually don't do it for food…" Caeli just turned away from dean as she stole another fry.

"Seriously, why?" Caeli sighed as her gaze became transfixed to the baby and her mom across the street.

"When you first saw me and talked to me, your first though was she's hot right?"

"Well…." Dean rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"I don't want that to be the first thing to pop into peoples minds, never have. I want them to think I'm kind or loyal or strong but instead I get hot, or sexy." Dean stared at Caeli trying to force her to look back at him but she kept her gaze fixed to the outside.

"I don't have someone like how you have Sam. I've only had and tried in two relationships and both ended up in disaster for me. I guess after a while everything just became a game. So, I figured why not play." Caeli chuckled darkly as she turned back to look at Dean, her eyes cold.

"It's just easier to play with and screw some else over before they can do the same to me." Caeli finished and turned to stare back out the window, not even caring when their waiter returned with her new meal. Dean ate the rest of his meal in silence, until he noticed all his fries were gone.

"Wow…." Dean started shaking his head, " do you hate me? Eating a few fries a man can live with but all of his fries? I noticed you conveniently order something that came with out fries." Caeli's face came back to life as she smiled devilishly over at Dean, just waggling her eyebrows as she ate the last fry in front of him.

"So, when did you decide to take on a full career of screwing people?" They were walking down a busy street just going wherever the path took them.

"After I acquired a name and a theme song." Caeli answered nonchalantly, stooping to look into a store's window. Caeli started to walk inside and Dean followed, wondering what she could have possibly seen to interest her.

"A theme song?"

"Don't sound so worried, it's not that bad." Caeli replied while searching through a pile of t-shirts 50% off.

"Are you gonna tell me or make me guess?" Dean snapped, feeling awkward with the old lady at the cash register staring at him hungrily.

"Well after I played along with someone the first time, they dubbed me with the name Heartbreaker and funnily enough, after he had run out crying a song came on… that was… perfect." Caeli held up a shirt looking triumphant and headed over to the cash register to pay for it. Dean followed reluctantly but he wanted to know what song it was. Dean leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. The old lady moved closer to him from behind the counter and Dean straightened up, glaring at the smile Caeli was trying to hide.

"You probably wont know it, cause its from this century but it's simply called 'How to be a heartbreaker' by Marina and the Diamonds." Caeli thanked the old lady who had never taken her eyes off Dean and swung her bag happily as they continued to walk back down the street.

"I have no idea what song that is or who those people are." Dean laughed

"Maybe I'll play it for you sometime." Caeli smiled but her smile looked forced.

"What's in the bag?" Dean almost commanded, tired of having to prod Caeli for every thing. Caeli laughed and rolled her eyes at his tone but took out the shirt and held it up. The shirt was black and had the Batman symbol on the front of it, but was ripped (and not purposely) so when Caeli held it in front of her, it had a massive midriff.

"Why?" Dean asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Because," Caeli smirked looking at Dean, "I'm Batman."

* * *

A/N: The FAST FOOD thing is for anyone that watches Person Of Interest, haha that episode just cracks me up Also I promised someone I would include Batman somehow Another hint about Caeli's past! What could it be? Of course I know but I've been swore to secrecy! Until I decide to tell you guys…. If ever… ;) Oh, I also don't own the song lol but if you listen to it i kinda feel like Caeli has become a player due to her past that you don't know Muahahaha!

Hope you enjoyed and please review it means so much to me when you guys do! * have some of Dean's french fries ;) *


	10. Chapter 10

**NOT MINE! LALALALALA! If I said it was mine would you guys freak? Lol, I would**

* * *

Dean lounged on Caeli's bed waiting for her to finish getting changed.

"Tada!" Caeli sang happily, spinning out of the bathroom, "What do you think?"

Dean cleared his through as he checked Caeli out, she wore the Batman shirt she had bought earlier and had switched into jean short shorts paired with brown leather boots.

"That's a lot of skin…" Dean mumbled unable to think of anything witty. Caeli laughed, and lay down next to Dean on the bed.

"You sound like a dad." Caeli poked teasingly at Dean as he rolled his eyes. Sam knocked on Caeli's door seconds before opening it.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sam said awkwardly noticing them both lying on the bed. Dean struggled to sit up but stopped when Caeli invited Sam to join them. Sam's eyes widened but he nodded his head and flung himself onto the edge of the bed, shooting Caeli into the air. Caeli burst into laughter and nearly rolled off, causing Sam and Dean to start laughing at her. After a few minutes of lazy silence, it was finally broken.

"Are we going out or what?" Dean asked, finally managing to sit up right.

Caeli let out a groan, "You're such a party pooper. I'm tired." Sam nodded in agreement closing his eyes, Caeli noticed and followed suit. Dean looked down at them with his lips pursed before jumping onto the bed, causing them both to roll off onto the floor. Chuckling to himself, Dean ignored the glares from Caeli and the bitch face from Sam.

"Ugh, you're such a child Dean." Sam complained rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm, well no stitches undone so I'm good." Caeli smiled as she quickly glanced at her healing side. Dean couldn't help the pang of guilt he felt every time he thought of how Caeli got hurt because of him. Caeli glanced up and guessed what Dean was thinking because her smile softened.

"Come on, let's go." Caeli said gently, pushing Dean toward the door. Dean looked back at Sam who rolled his eyes and followed the duo out the door to the Impala.

Dean stared driving toward the first random bar he remembered and turned on the radio, cranking it up till Eye of the Tiger filled the car. Caeli sat in the backseat and started singing along with Dean, who was also drumming on the steering wheel. Sam laughed at them both but finally joined in as well. When Dean stopped the Impala, Caeli bounced out and opened the door of the bar for Sam and Dean.

"Ladies first." Caeli sang sweetly, Sam shook his head and Dean stuck out his tongue. As soon as the door closed behind them the music coming from the bar became deafening and they all made their way through the crowded dance floor. Dean ordered a beer and turned to Caeli but she just shook her head and slipped away onto the dance floor. Dean sat with Sam as they sipped their beers and tried to locate Caeli but she was lost in the mass of bodies. Dean looked around one last time and then, after muttering a lame excuse to Sam, not even sure why he felt the need himself, he went to look for Caeli.

Caeli had attracted attention to herself, as her body glided and turned to the music.

"Your not half bad!" Dean shouted over the thumping music as he walked toward Caeli. Caeli turned and smiled devilishly at Dean as she grabbed his hands and started to sway them to the music.

"Nice try sweetheart but I don't dance."

"I know you can."

"Not a chance." Dean tried to pull away but Caeli tightened her grip and pulled Dean closer. Only releasing his hands so she could link her arms around his neck instead.

Sighing, Dean reluctantly put his arms around Caeli's waist.

"This doesn't even match the music." Dean noted as the song began to go even faster and the bass pounded out of the speakers.

"Oh well," Caeli shrugged, "at least I got you to dance." Caeli smiled smugly and rested her head on Dean's chest. They stayed like that for a while, just swaying to the music. Finally, Dean decided he'd danced enough, even though he didn't really mind dancing with Caeli, just not with so many people where it began to feel girly and chick–flicky. Dean slid his hands from around Caeli's waist and getting the hint she let go of Dean and followed him back to the bar.  
"While you guys were having your own special moment, I found us another case." Sam announced as soon as Dean and Caeli were at the bar.

"Great, were to?" Dean asked, excited to finally be hitting the road.

"Vegas!" Sam announced enthusiastically. Caeli laughed at the boy's excitement, shaking her head at their childishness.

"Sounds like fun, try not to get yourselves killed." Caeli said trying not to sound saddened by their leaving.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides we'll have you watching our backs." Dean stated matter-o-factly as if she were crazy to think she wasn't included. Caeli smiled and held back her sudden urge to kiss Dean's smiling face by taking a quick swig of his beer.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's ROLL!"

* * *

**Short chapter I know, sorry. This will be the last chapter for a while but don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys, I promise! I'm going on a trip to Europe, YAY! So I'll update as soon as I get back, jetlagged and all! I plan on writing on the lengthy flights and I have a couple surprises and a major reveal planned! I'm excited! Are you excited? You should be! Thanks for reading and reviews and criticism are always loved! In the sprite of summer have some ice cream or frozen yogurt (you're choice, I'm easy ****)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISSSSCLAIMER! Not mine still**

* * *

"Finally a gas station! I thought we'd run out of gas and be stranded in the middle of nowhere." Dean cracked his neck and drummed his fingers along to the Metallica song quietly playing. Sam glanced into the backseat where Caeli rested with her head against one window and her feet propped up on the other, her face shielded by her sunglasses. Her hair gently swaying in the wind coming in through Dean's open window.

"Do you think she'd really asleep?" Sam asked turning back around.

"Maybe… and we're about to find out." Dean smirked as he turned up the volume, till the music was blasting throughout the Impala. Caeli jerked up, her sunglasses tumbling onto the floor. She ran her hand across her face then leaned back into the seat as Dean turned the volume down from earsplitting to tolerable.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." Dean chuckled at the scowl Caeli gave him.

"What is wrong with you? You're suppose to laze about on a Sunday afternoon."

"True, but it's Tuesday so technically you should be honeymooning. I help you with that." Dean winked suggestively. Caeli just groaned and rolled her eyes as she sat up to stretch. She shrugged off her jacket and hit Dean over the head with it causing Sam to laugh at the disgruntled look on Dean's face. When Dean stopped for gas Sam and Caeli got out to pop joints and run around like little kids. Caeli in a light blue skin-tight tank top and baggy gray sweats. Caeli eventually joined Dean as he put gas in the car. They both stopped and took in the vast desert all around them.

"What a lovely view." Caeli noted sarcastically.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Dean asked, as he also noticed how she still managed to look sexy in sweats.

"Why are you?" Caeli countered raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I at least have some sanity left, and my feet are so sexy that if people see them they faint and I end up surrounded by swooning girls. Seriously what would you do barefoot and in sweats if you got attacked right now?" Caeli's only reply, besides rolling her eyes to his "sexy feet," was to pull out a gun from behind her back and three knives from her waistband.

"Wow..."

"Hold on, one more." Caeli smirked as she pulled out the thin blade keeping her hair back in a bun.

"Okay, I guess you could do some damage…. But you're still crazy." Caeli stuck out her tongue and went to punch Dean's arm but he caught her hand and laced his fingers through hers, locking eyes with her, before abruptly letting go. Caeli looked at him in surprise and confusion but didn't say anything.

"Hey dude, they sell pie!" Sam called from the doorway of the convinces store. Dean practically ran to store, with Caeli trailing after him. Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced at his hand to Caeli's pointedly before staring back at Dean. Dean just brushed past him and headed straight towards the pie.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Dean on the walk back to the Impala as Dean stuffed his face with pie.

"Eating pie, duh Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes and looked questioningly at Caeli who just shook her head and shrugged, looking as confused as Sam.

"Why were you holding her hand?" Sam questioned Dean when they were back in the car.

"Gelwous?" Dean replied with a mouthful of pie. Sam gave Dean bitch face number 77, then huffed and looked out the window.

"We're seriously staying her?" Caeli asked as they stood in lobby of a brand new hotel on the Las Vegas strip. The room sparkled and was filled with rich looking people.

"You're paying for it with your new job." Dean responded as he walked over to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked Dean after not very subtly checking him out and licking her lips seductively.

"We're the Smiths, we'd like our room keys please." Caeli snapped as she walked up next to Dean.

"You guys on your honeymoon?" the receptionist asked looking disappointed. Dean laughed and Caeli hit him in the gut.

"I would rather have my guts ripped out then be with this idiot. No they're my brothers, we're here for work." Caeli snatched the room keys out of the receptionist's hands, who had instantly gone back to flirting with Dean after hearing he was single. Caeli tossed Sam the room key for their room and stormed off to her own.

"Smooth, idiot." Sam glared at Dean as they walked after her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! Sorry it's so short and it doesn't make any sense but in my defense this was written in seven different time zones so…** **The next chapter is almost done(and will be longer I promise!) and the chapter after that is finished! Yay! And chapter 13 will have a big reveal! Have a snow cone everybody! Hope your summers have all been awesome so far! :) **


End file.
